Elsanna Week Feb 2015
by PoppyPounder
Summary: This is for the Elsanna week on Tumblr. Rated T for now. Incest warning obviously. Edit: like day 2 and 104 views, hi everybody XD -Edit: Rated M now. Can't get away from the smut forever y'know?
1. Day 1- Wedding Day

This is for the Elsanna week on Tumblr.

* * *

Strong arms wrapped around her waist. Anna smiled, Elsa was never the patient type, no matter how she appeared to others. "Elsa, we're not supposed to see each other until the alter. It's bad luck or something."

Elsa's arms just tightened. Anna couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, she was getting married. This was the happiest day of her life thus far. Rapunzel said every day after would be the happiest day of her life too, and Anna was looking forward to it.

"Elsa," she stroked the white-clad arms with her thumbs. She couldn't see Elsa, and she was dying to know how the dress looked on her. The gold embroidery would outline her hair, the blue streaks down the side, her eyes, "c'mon, let me see you, otherwise it's not fair."

Elsa just snuggled in closer. Anna shook her head, "we'll have the rest of our lives to snuggle; I want to see that dress on you." _And eventually see it not on you_. But Anna kept that thought to herself for now.

"Do you really want to marry me?" A soft whisper came from behind Anna.

Anna quirked her head. The Ice Queen of Arendelle rarely showed her softer side, even to Anna. Elsa must really be worried.

"Elsa, we will talk about this on the alter. I have a bunch of vows. All about this specific subject and the rest of our lives." Elsa hunched back and opened her mouth to protest but Anna turned and cut her off.

"Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, Queen of my heart, if you ask me if I really want to marry you again, I will have Kai call off the wedding, drag you to the North Mountains, and show you exactly who I want to marry." Elsa drew her eyebrows down in confusion and Anna sighed, "You, me, naked, for days."

Elsa blushed and started to pout. Anna laughed and drew her in for a kiss, "Now get down there and stand at that alter, and so help me if you run I will hunt you down, with Sven."

Elsa didn't stop pouting but the handmaidens nodded their thanks to Anna.

Anna laughed, _what a hassle this is going to be. _Anna then went back to her armoire because she was feeling a bit faint.

_There are going to be ballads about her in that dress for _generations.

* * *

Anna's over there like ermagerd and hyperventilates. XD

P.S. I am totally not procrastinating on Explosion...


	2. Day 2- First Child

I admit, this one was fun.

* * *

"Argh screw this!" Anna was not having a good time. The morning sickness was ridiculous and Elsa was in a meeting and the handmaidens were being too clingy and all she wanted was a deep fried pickle covered in chocolate. She leaned back over the sink and spit out the last of the phlegm in her mouth; _okay, some mint tea would be great too. _

When the castle doctor informed her and Elsa that Anna was with child both were a bit perplexed. "Anna, is there something I should know?" Elsa had turned to the red-head with a barely concealed smile.

"Elsa, I think there's something we both need to know and I think the trolls might know what that is." The Queen of Arendelle had nodded and slipped her hand over Anna's stomach, "so, do you want to keep it?"

Looking back on it Anna could understand the question but at the time she'd nearly slapped Her Royal Majesty upside her royal head, "Well, some magic bits in you think we should have a baby and this may be the only chance at it for the two of us so, yeah, Elsa, I think we should keep it."

"Even if it has ice magic?"

"Because it has ice magic. Because it's ours"

Anna hadn't seen Elsa smile like that since their wedding day.

However, apparently magical babies were much harder than regular babies and while the castle staff tried their utmost to be of service in these trying times usually it was only Gerda or Elsa who could get Anna to relax. But right now at this very moment, nothing was going to get Anna to relax.

"Holy shit." Anna staggered on her way to the dining hall and Gerda, with hearing more sensitive than a bat on acid, came bolting from the library. The handmaiden with Anna had just enough time to rush to the Queen's side before Gerda bodily moved the girl out of her way.

"Getting some contractions honey?" Gerda cooed as she glared at the handmaiden who realized that her job in this was to fetch other people more qualified than her. "Come on, sweety, lets get you to bed."

"Ah sweet mother of pearl," Anna didn't curse a lot and Gerda knew she was in pain but Gerda had seen Anna through everything from diapers to marriage and a baby was just one more stepping stone for her. So Gerda sucked in her motherly instinct to sit down right there and bawl about her grown up babies and hooked an arm under Anna's because there was work to be done and it would be a cold day in hell before Gerda let this family down.

Anna was not real attuned to Gerda's strife because of her own strife. She'd heard that contractions were supposed to start with long intervals between them, but hers were already just minutes apart. The doctor got to them as Anna was laying down and Anna could not have given two shits about where her skirts were because "Sweet Mother of the Dawn, it hurts!"

Meanwhile, Elsa was rubbing her temples over an incredibly boring trade meeting. She couldn't seem to concentrate. There was something nagging at her and even her magic was antsy. She understood when Kia entered the room looking much more haggard than usual.

"Excuse me admiral, but my wife has gone into labor." She calmly stood from her study chair and didn't hear what the surprised man said back. Ice was already creeping along the floor.

The Ice Queen of Arendelle swept up the staircase until she heard a yelp of pain, then she ran. Two handmaidens and the guard captain stood at the door, "Excuse me Your Majesty, but the doctor has asked that you remain outside during the birthing process."

The Queen gave the Captain a withering stare and replied, "I will be by my wife's side while she gives birth to our child." She moved forward to open the door herself but the Captain spoke again.

"Er, Gerda has also, um, suggested that you remain outside." Everyone in the hallway understood the implications of that statement. The implications made all the more real as ice and frost continued to climb the hallway walls.

"WHERE IS MY WIFE?!" The shriek of indignation resounded in the hallway and Elsa shook in her heels. Her magic wound its way around her clothes, worming into the fabric, embracing its master in her time of need. The cold wafted off of her, penetrating even the Captain's armor. Elsa did not look happy.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE FREEZES THE LOT OF YOU, I WANT MY WIFE." Elsa bodily twitched. "ELSA, GET YOUR FROZEN ASS IN HERE BEFORE I-AUGHHH," Captain Reynard, veteran of 20 years, folded away from the Queen like paper in front of a pair of scissors. His only thought was to move away and keep the two handmaidens from harm.

In the next few weeks the story of the Ice Queen's entrance would circulate the castle besides Gerda's best attempt to keep the rumors down. In one version Elsa enters the birthing room with ice crackling through the air, another had a snow giant take the door right off its hinges, a third involved a blizzard and an ice lance.

Gerda looked up from Anna's face to see ice blue eyes flash over her, she'd seen Elsa through puberty, but even Gerda flinched as the Ice Demon of the North strode into the room. Her dress was ruined, the magic swirling around her had replaced the fabric with the cold heart of the North Mountain. Her eyes were like mirrors, glazed with the magic calling from Anna's womb. The trolls hadn't warned them of this because they hadn't known about it.

Nothing on Earth could have kept Elsa from Anna at that moment.

Anna was not paying attention to the obvious drop in temperature, she made love to the Ice Queen, she was used to it. At the moment Anna wanted to show Elsa exactly how much pain a magical baby could give to a person. "Elsa, come here."

The being of ice and cold strode away from the door, freezing the stone she stepped on, and stopped beside Anna. "Put your left hand on my forehead and give me your right."

The magic whirling around her responded and Elsa raised one hand to her wife's brow and the other slipped into Anna's own hand. If Gerda was any weaker of a woman she'd have fainted and died on the floor right there, her Queen was about to kill her other Queen. The doctor really didn't have time for this, yes it was a bit nippy in the room now, but he'd been around for Elsa's birth, he just wanted a glass of scotch.

At the next contraction Elsa was snapped back into conscious control of her body as her magic quietly slipped away from the pain in her hand. Elsa sucked in a breath, Anna let out a breath in a holler, Gerda realized that she needed to breathe, and the doctor sighed because they were going to be there for a while.

What seemed like years of breathing and yelling and Elsa's slowly breaking fingers later the doctor gave a triumphant "hmph" and held the royal heir to the Arendelle throne. Elsa sighed with relief, Anna just kept breathing and closed her eyes, she wanted to hold her baby, but also she didn't want to move.

Gerda wrapped the child in a blanket and handed her to Anna. "She's a girl and she's healthy."

Much cooing and crying ensued, the doctor decided this was his time for that bottle of scotch, and the handmaidens from the hall finished drying the walls.

About an hour later the question of the child's magical abilities was answered as Gerda took her binky, which subsequently froze to the head maid's fingers. Gerda sighed and looked to Elsa as the child cried.

Elsa smiled. Idun would grow in a loving environment, her ice magic would not hurt anyone. Anna dozed and didn't wake to the tiny cold fingers clenching at her night shirt.

* * *

That Guard Captain and the doctor shared that scotch. Don't know if I'd fear Elsa or Gerda or Anna more though.


	3. Day 3 - Marital Strife

Screw angst.

* * *

"No, Anna, you cannot look at my browser history."

"Why? Is it really all porn?"

"No, Anna, it is not all porn."

"Then what are you hiding?"

"Nothing Anna, I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why can't I look at your browser history?"

"Why don't you just ask me what's on my browser history?"

"What's on your browser history?"

"Architectural design websites, the merger's company's website, some YouTube videos, and Target's website."

"Well if that's all then why won't you show it to me?"

"Because I expect you to trust me."

"I do trust you, I-"

"No, obviously you do not. You wouldn't ask to see what's on my history after I've told you what's on there if you trusted me."

"I just don't see why I can't look!"

"I don't see why you need to!"

Elsa frowned at Anna from her desk. Anna made a strangled noise of frustration and left, stomping out of their study to the living room. Elsa sighed, why did she care what was on Elsa's browser history? Elsa had told the truth, she hadn't been to any odd websites.

Anna didn't speak to her when they went to bed that night. Elsa just rolled her eyes, marriage for three years and there were still times the blonde did not understand her wife.

"Anna, why does it matter?"

Their room was dark and Elsa turned on her side to look at the woman she, even now, wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"There shouldn't be anything we hide from each other."

"But I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why won't you show me?"

"Why do you need to see it?"

Anna's voice rose half an octave, "I don't know, I just don't see why you won't show me!"

Elsa turned Anna over to look at her, "If it's important I'll show you, I just don't think my browser history is important."

"It's about you Elsa, everything is important."

Elsa blinked. She hadn't been expecting that. "You wouldn't care if it was someone else's browser history would you?"

Anna frowned, "Well no, why would I care what they're looking at?"

Elsa smiled, what an idiot. They were both idiots, "You know, if you're so interested in me, you can just tell me," Elsa slipped her hands around to Anna's backside and pulled her closer with a sly grin.

Anna squeaked and frowned, "Elsa, I married you, I thought it was obvious that I wanted to know everything about you."

Elsa wouldn't admit it then, or ever for that matter, but she swooned a little. Her honest idiot, how did she ever get this lucky?

* * *

And then they had crazy wild sex.

I refuse to add angst to this fandom.


	4. Day 4- Make-Up

Day 4, I probably should've just done smut but to hell with it all!

* * *

"Tilt your head down." The gorgeous blond commanded. Anna, a bit too in awe to really think well, did as instructed. She watched in fascination as, Elsa?, leaned over her and applied yet another type of blush.

Anna hadn't seen so many types of blushes since her mishap with the stairs when she was seven. Though this woman was probably seeing all sorts of blushing as Anna's face continued to heat up.

"Close your eyes," Anna was practically shaking in her seat, who thought that putting on make-up would be the most nerve wracking part of this whole 'The play I'm in desperately needs extras and you have a face' thing that Kristoff pulled on her two days ago. Not that Anna was particularly stage-shy but her clumsiness had kept her from long gowns and old-time reenactments for quite some time.

This woman applying some probably needed eyeliner (as Anna would be play a well-to-do lady of the court, lady number 4 as a matter of fact) would soon wonder why Anna was vibrating out of her seat.

Long fingers ghosted over her cheeks, chin, and eyes, presumably to find any imperfections, but then those same wonderfully soft fingers traced Anna's lips and truthfully Anna was about to pass out, what was this woman doing? Was Anna really gay? She'd thought Punzel was joking. What was her life really?

And then the hands retracted and a firm and smooth touch applied the lipstick to Anna's severely trembling lips (_of course she's not about to kiss you, you idiot, she was doing pre-lipstick checking!_). A slight outrush of air in front of Anna, _a giggle?_, was the only warning she got before the lips of this magnificent stranger pressed firmly yet gently against Anna's own.

There was no electric shock, just the soft pressure of lips on lips and Anna's eyes flying open in, well, shock. Elsa pulled back with an almost lazy grin across her face, "sorry, I applied too much, and really I needed some more anyway." She turned away as Anna gawked at her.

"Also, you were shaking, perfectly normal for first year-stage crew, but I figured that'd help you calm down," the blond then left the small alcove as, apparently, Anna's make-up was finished.

_Why would that help me calm down?! _Not that Anna needed calming down, Anna was perfectly calm, the embodiment of calm, and everyone saw this as she did indeed trip over her gown, not once, but twice in the two minutes she was on stage, supposedly standing completely still.

Anna did get the woman's number, who turned out to be rather shy when not initiating contact (something Anna nearly squealed over for the rest of her days). However, Punzel never let her live it down. Kristoff, for his part, didn't care because he got the leading role he'd wanted and was off to however far small-town theater star-dom could take him.

* * *

Haha, this one's really short and kind of shitty but it's 11:40 pm and I have to memorize all the trigonometric identities by next week, so haha, make-up hahahaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	5. Day 5 - Welcome Home

This has some light smut and now to the raising of the rating.

Also to the two guest reviews: thanks, I'm glad you've liked it so far, I hope you continue to enjoy it :D

* * *

Elsa stopped in the kitchen doorway.

Everything seemed to narrow. The humming intensified, the smell of chicken and rice, the red hair tied back, the nude butt shaking to the tune of… nude butt?

Ah, all of Elsa's senses were narrowing on the beautiful nude ass sticking out from the apron that apparently had nothing but smooth skin beneath it. Elsa really, really liked how the apron strings played over her wife's lower back.

Elsa leaned back against the door frame and let the erratic tune wash over her. A smile spread across her face, the tension drained from her shoulders, and the CEO of Arendelle Corp. let herself become just Elsa again.

She watched as Anna speared a chicken thigh and move it to a plate, her entire body moved to her humming. Anna embraced music like Elsa embraced architecture. The cooking had not come so smoothly though. Over many, many, many cooking lessons Anna had slowly learned that some patience and concentration were necessary for a well cooked meal.

Elsa had watched, grimacing through a few too many burned entrees, as Anna grew. She'd flowered out, now that Anna had a definite skill she was more confident. Confident enough to wear an apron and nothing else. Elsa loved it all, how Anna ran head long into the world and hoped everything would turn out well. And for Anna, it generally did.

Anna stirred the rice once more and turned around to see Elsa lounging in the doorway with a wonderfully relaxed smile on her face.

"Ah! Welcome home! I didn't hear you come in." She shut off the stove with a flick of the wrist and walked over to Elsa with a smile.

Elsa smiled back and held out her arms to entice Anna into a hug, "Well, I would've said something if I hadn't seen a particularly lovely section of meat in front of me."

Anna stopped her advance and frowned, "And for that, you can wait till after dinner. It's ready now, sit down."

Elsa grinned. She liked this confident Anna, she liked the shy Anna that still lurked around, she liked the joining of the two, or perhaps she just liked Anna. Anyway, she sat down as Anna directed her.

"So, it's garlic herb chicken with wild rice and green beans," Anna plated the gorgeous looking meal and sat a plate down in front of Elsa.

"Mmh, looks delicious."

"Elsa! The food, not me."

"Mmmh," Elsa wrapped an arm around Anna's waist and pulled her onto her lap. Anna let out a little squawk and immediately tried to push back onto her feet.

"Elsa, dang it, food first, jeez I didn't go through all this trouUU- damn it Elsa! Listen to me!" Elsa didn't stop grinning as she palmed that wonderful ass that tantalized her so. Neither did she stop lavishing Anna's neck with open-mouthed kisses.

"Mmmh, but," Another kiss and her hand slid to untie Anna's hair, "what if," a gentle pull had Anna suppressing a groan, "we died," hands fisted in Elsa's shirt as she played with the apron strings, "before we," a hand slipped up Anna's thigh causing a noticeable hitch in her breathing, "got to desert?"

Anna was splayed out on Elsa's lap, one of Elsa's arms securely around her waist while the other drew slow circles in Anna's pubic hair. Elsa's mouth was quite preoccupied in attempting to free Anna of her need for oxygen.

"We're not- ah- going to –mmh- die tonight – fuck you can waa-ah ah- t." Elsa grinned, she slipped her fingers past Anna's lips to find them more than just moist. Anna trembled on top of her, Elsa was addicted to this.

"I may be able to wait, but can you?" Then, just because she could, Elsa drew her hands and lips back and watched as Anna's body followed. Oh, she may not be able to wait after that.

Anna caught her breath and glared at the woman she sat upon, "Is that a challenge?"

Elsa smirked and quirked an eyebrow, "Not one you can win, but yes."

Anna's eyes flared and Elsa knew the game was on. What fun, what a way to come home.

* * *

Tomorrow's 'Stay Strong' will be a continuation of this. It's going to be _so good._


	6. Day 6- Stay Strong

This is all smut, heads up, porn ahead. 1,000 words of smut.

* * *

"Mmmh, Elsa, there!" Moans and gasps and Elsa's hands roving over her skin, fingers burying to the knuckle into her, Anna was losing her mind. The smooth table underneath her wasn't cold to her nipples anymore but her arms were starting to hurt bracing herself under the force of Elsa's ministrations.

Elsa's other hand slid up and down her thigh, gods, her right hand finally hit it. That spot, curling into it, Anna's back arched even more, driving her hips down. Fingers sliding inside her, twitching up and down, pressuring and releasing, fuck.

Thumb on clit, "Aaahhhh," a little more, her toes curled, her mouth hung open, her eyes closed and she hit that verge. Almost, but not quite, her legs locking up and everything in her focused on those fingers continuing.

Another hand slid up to her pelvis and pressed up and there, there! Her head snapped down, there were explosions behind her eyes, her hips drove down even harder into Elsa's palm and she was shaking, quivering.

The ringing in her ears came to an end as Elsa finally let her rest on the table top, removing her fingers in just the right way to give Anna one last wash of bliss. Anna lay there, not really hearing anything, but feeling the tingling work its way from between her legs to her fingertips.

Elsa ran her hands over Anna's thighs and ass and back, pulling her slowly back to reality. "Mmmh, so, you lost."

Anna really didn't care at this point.

Earlier:

"Anna, this is truly a wonderful dinner." Elsa loved the chicken. Anna'd gotten much better at cooking.

"I'm glad!" Anna finished up the last of her own dinner with a smile.

"But you know you've already lost right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Your legs have been crossed this entire time, did you get the chair dirty?"

Elsa gave Anna that look. The one that set her insides on fire and when their eyes locked, Anna realized she really just didn't mind losing.

Anna let her eyes hood over, she knew that made Elsa go wind, and sauntered over to her wife, letting her hips roll with each step. She pushed Elsa's dishes out of the way, swung a leg over Elsa, who noticeably dropped her gaze, and hopped up onto the table.

Her apron covered just the right amount and the corners of her lips twitched up as Elsa's hands landed on her calves and began working their way up her legs. Anna liked this, so she put herself on display. She leaned back on her hands and wiggled her hips just enough to interrupt Elsa's thought process.

"Love, my lips aren't going to lick themselves clean," Anna sing-song-ed at Elsa. That got the desired effect. Elsa's hands rushed to lift the apron and the amount of wetness dripping out of Anna did nothing but speed up the blonde.

There was no preamble, no teasing or jests, Elsa just leaned in and latched onto Anna's clit. Anna didn't show it if she minded, her head already lolling back and the smile strewn across her face receded into her moans.

"Mmmh, so good Els." Elsa hooked her hands under Anna's thighs and pushed up, causing the true red-head to drop back against the table and lift her hips. Elsa's tongue was good for many things, including sharp retorts and wonderful logic, but this was definitely one of Anna's favorite uses for the appendage.

The pressure began on her inner lips, strong, broad strokes that soon moved to her entire core. Anna let her whole body relax into it as Elsa prepped her entrance. And then the appendage was inside and Anna jerked just a bit, bodily so she was best lined up to receive Elsa's tongue.

Anna lay with her hands above her head, soaking in the tingling beginning between her thighs. Elsa's hair tickled just a little too. The slow steady strokes felt almost like a massage and when Elsa's hands began squeezing and kneading her legs and sides she practically purred in appreciation.

Somehow the apron was gone and Elsa had at least seamed to rub every part of her, wonderfully too, and Anna was almost asleep because everything was glowing and warm and something changed between her legs. Elsa was not massaging anymore.

Her tongue was flicking and darting and the pressure was changing and Anna felt the heat in her stomach coil into a spring and jesus, Elsa could turn her on so fast. Anna's hips were already bucking and she moaned out, "god, Elsa, I was- ahh- practically asleep there."

A rush of air on a particularly sensitive part of Anna's anatomy had her hands groping for something to hold onto. Elsa raised her head with a smile, "mmh, I figured I should wake you back up. Flip over."

Anna was really turned on and really not sleepy anymore, Anna really wanted to flip over right now. Her torso was not the problem and she was mostly on her stomach when she realized Elsa's head was still between her thighs, "Elsa you have to- aaaahh"

Two fingers buried themselves to the knuckle in one quick push, curling up inside of Anna as Anna clenched around them. Elsa bit the beautiful thigh in front of her, gaining another moan, and pulled her fingers out, dragging them along Anna's inner walls the entire way.

Needless to say, this gained more moaning and more than a shudder or two.

Elsa extracted herself and buried her fingers again, this time turning Anna all the way onto her stomach, and twisting her fingers to the new position accordingly. She hiked up Anna's leg onto the table and buried her fingers again. Anna was squeezing around her and Elsa shuddered at the thought, she bent over and nipped along Anna's shoulders.

The heady rush began. She couldn't get enough. She curled her fingers more, pushed onto Anna's back, breathed in her sweat and lust. Elsa wanted more, Elsa needed Anna.

Her mouth opened with a groan, she felt the body beneath her shudder and arch into her. She bit a shoulder blade, sucking and licking, rolled her hand up Anna's stomach to her mouth. Anna's tongue came out obligingly and moaned around Elsa's fingers.

Elsa was gasping too, slamming one hand into Anna, the rolling of her hips meeting the thrust of her hand and Elsa had to marvel at how similar her fingers felt right now. Both encased in warmth and wetness. Elsa's hands were really sensitive and she loved the feel of Anna.

Her hand retracted from Anna's mouth and fell to her nipple, rolling an playing, "El-ssaaaahhh ah ah –" Elsa wanted it, wanted Anna to come for her.

She pulled back and stood up, using one hand to balance herself and added her thumb to Anna's clit. The change was immediate, Anna's legs straightened, her toes curled, her insides clenched and fluttered and Elsa held her right there for seconds.

And then she pressed on Anna's pelvis and thrust in at the same time and Anna came hard, gasping and twitching, her insides convulsing as she tried to curl into the table. Elsa kept stroking with the added pressure to Anna's pelvis, "come for me Anna, come again."

And again, Anna came, and Elsa bent over her to kiss her back and shoulders.

"Mmmh, so, you lost."

* * *

Not actually sure I can see right now. please inform me of spelling mistakes. this totally isn't an hour late.


End file.
